Blog użytkownika:LoVeDiAngelo/Historia Sydney, czyli dziwny jest ten świat.
XREMONT NA BLOGU :)X Oto mój blog. Opowiada historię Sydney Bodyguard... która.... Dobra, nie spoileruję. Miłej zabawy :) ~LoVeDiAngelo. 'TOM 1- "Ars Moriendi"' Sydney wreszcie znalazła dom. '''Po latach spędzonych w sierocińcach różnej maści mieszka teraz u kochających opiekunów. Ale gdy zrywa z chłopakiem, zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Trafia do Obozu Herosów, poznaje przyjaciół, zostaje uznana przez rodzica. Samo szczęście. Ale teraz, wraz z przyjaciółmi muszą iść uratować jakąś dziewczynę w Yellowstone. Kim ona jest? I jaki ma związek z przyjacielem Say, synem Hadesa? '''Nico ma depresję. Po latach cierpienia, zyskał małą nadzieję na spokój w samotności. Jednak, teraz trafia do Obozu tajemnicza dziewczyna, o dziwnym imieniu. Co gorsza, serce Nica zaczyna wariować, kiedy ona jest w pobliżu. Czemu się zmienił? Co czuje do Sydney? Czy ona coś do niego czuje? Chłopak sam musi odnaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytania... I czuje,że odpowiedzi znajdzie na misji w Yellowstone... Prolog Uwaga, uwaga! Blog przechodzi remont. Zastępuję stare rozdziały nowymi, poprawionymi, gdzie akcja nie jedzie jak BMW M3 po warszawskiej drodze. Wszystkie rozdziały "do poprawiki" zostaną oznaczone "iksem". Enjoy :3 --- Podobno sami tworzymy własne demony. Moja historia o tym świadczy... Ale może od początku... --- Grałam właśnie na pianinie "Cinema Paradiso" pozwalając, aby łzy ściekały po moich policzkach. Idiotka. Debilka. Pseudozakochana, w chłopaku który zainteresował się mną, kiedy oboje nie mieliśmy przyszłości. Kiedy nie mieliśmy domu i rodziny. Czy naprawdę byłam ślepa przez te wszystkie lata? Co mnie opętało? Zamknęłam oczy i odtworzyłam w myślach te scenę. --- -Muszę już iść...-powiedziałam mojemu megaprzystojnemu i megabogatemu chłopakowi. Ian miał modnie ścięte blond włosy i ciemne oczy koloru wzburzonego morza. Ubrany był w zieloną koszulkę z napisem "KEEP CALM and...love me", markowe szare jeansy i (oczywiście markowe) białe Air-max'y. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział: -Poczekaj... Chcę czegoś spróbować...- delikatnie się pochylił i pewnie chciał mnie pocałować. I zapewne by mi to zrobił, gdyby nie ten durny paparazzi. No tak zapomniałam powiedzieć. Opiekun prawny Iana był jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w NY. Kiedy mój chłopak zagroził mu policją, grzecznie sobie poszedł. -Musimy być ostrożniejsi-szepnął. Miałam tego dość. Od kiedy Jack przygarnął Iana, a mnie Helena i Sebastian, zachowywał się jak porąbany. Zero spotkań w miejscach publicznych, mało randek. Nigdy nie zaprosił mnie do siebie. Wkurzyłam się. Jakby się mnie wstydził. Dodatkowo te jego wieczorne zniknięcia, SMS' y od koleżanek, oziębłość... -Nie. -Co nie ? -Ian...musimy się rozstać. -CO? -Przykro mi, ale nie mogę się spotykać z kimś, kto stawia mnie na równi z rośliną doniczkową-szepnęłam i poszłam w kierunku mojego domu nad Long Island. -Posłuchaj mnie idiotko!- Zatrzymałam się- Czy ty wiesz, jakie masz szczęście?! Wiesz ile dziewczyn tylko czeka,aż na nie spojrzę?! -Mówiłam, że mi przykro...-ruszyłam dalej, przełykając łzy. Byłam z siebie dumna. --- Kiedy już wyżyłam się na pianinie ( * ), ruszyłam spotkać się z Heleną. Kilka metrów od naszej willi znajdowała się stadnina koni, gdzie tymczasowo umieszczony był mój Wezuwiusz.Niski, ale piękny i szybki gniadosz. Miał już na sobie koński asortyment. Jego brązowe oczy mówiły "SPAAAAĆ!..". Helena stała oparta o barierkę wybiegu. Swoje długie blond włosy związała w kitek. Spod długich rzęs spoglądały bystre, zielone oczy. -No nareszcie-powiedziała rzucając mi turkusowy plecak, który często zabierany był na długie wycieczki- Oni zaraz cię wyczują. Musimy już ruszać. -Gdzie?-spytałam. -Do Obozu Herosów... --- Jeśli A)podobało się B)chcesz coś podpowiedzieć lub C)tak bez powodu ZOSTAW KOM�� ROZDZIAŁ 1 Tak Agnes....wiem, że już po 18.00, a niedobra ja jeszcze nie wstawiła.... Ale klasycznie zaczynamy od podziękowań. Więc dziś: -Dla Agnes ( <3 L) -Dla Morfeusza (za cudowny pomysł .<3 na zawsze) --- Więc zacznijmy.... Zanim wrócę do mine story, parę faktów o mnie. Nazywam się Sydney Joan Bodyguard. Mam czternaście lat, ale podobno jestem nad wyraz dojrzała. Jestem szatynką z heterochronią. Moje lewe oko jest brązowe, a drugie niebieskie. W dzieciństwie robili mi badania, czy nie mam w związku z tym jakiejś choroby, ale ostatecznie wyszło, że jestem całkiem zdrowa. Urodziłam się w RPA, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi paszport. Zanim zadacie jakiekolwiek pytanie, nie, jestem biała. Obecnie mieszkam w Nowym Yorku, ale większość mojego życia podróżowałam po różnych stanach. Wychowałam się w domu dziecka. No. To chyba tyle. --- Ale wróćmy do historii... Otóż Helena powiedziała: -Do Obozu Herosów. -Stop. GDZIE?! Nigdzie nie jadę! Co wy sobie myślicie?! - ale Helena już uparła się nic mi nie mówić. No cóż. Bywa. Znam ją nie od dziś i wiedziałam, że nie zareaguje, póki nie wsiądę na konia. Popatrzyłam szybko na Wezia. Jego piękna gniada sierść lśniła i miał na sobie siodło. Wciągnęłam toczek. -Naszą trasą. 1,5 km. Aż do pola truskawek. Jest tam Obóz. Spędzisz tam wakacje. Nic ci sie nie stanie. Przyjedziemy po ciebie pod koniec sierpnia. I... Jestem z ciebie dumna- powiedziała, kiedy wsiadłam na konia. Poczułam takie miłe ciepło. Jestem psem na pochwały. Wystarczy, że ktoś powie mi jakąś, a zrobię wszystko o co prosi. -Nie mów tak. To brzmi jak pożegnanie. -Dobrze.. Ucałuję od ciebie Seba. Nie martw się, zobaczymy się pod koniec miesiąca. Patrzyłam jej w oczy, do momentu kiedy zniknęła za drzewami. Wezuwiusz jest szybki. Bardzo szybki. Tylko krócej. Kiedy zostało z jakieś 100 m, Wezuwiusz wierzgnął, zrzucił mnie i uciekł. Poza oczywistym bólem nagle poczułam, jak coś rozcina mi rękę. Auć. Wrzasnęłam z bólu. Czułam się jakby ktoś zamknął mnie w beczce z gwoździami i wrzucił do rzeki. Ostatnie co zapamiętałam, zanim straciłam przytomność, to chłopak. --- NICO Kiedy się obudziłem, łzy ściekały po moich policzkach. Uderzyłem pięścią w ścianę. W sumie najdziwniejsze było to, że to nie Bianca był postacią główną w tym śnie. Znajdowałem się w moim ulubionym miejscu z czasach dzieciństwa. Była to mała łąka otoczona kamienicami. Uwielbiałem się tu bawić. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Ale najdziwniejsza była postać, stojąca naprzeciwko mnie. W śnie była dziewczyna. Miała jedno oko brązowe, a drugie niebieskie. Ciemne włosy spływały jej do połowy pleców. Nie powiem, ładna była. Miała na sobie białą grecką tunikę, przeplataną złotą nicią. Chodziła boso. Otaczała ją fioletowa mgła. Nagle odezwała się głosem bardzo podobnym do wyroczni. Znajdź mnie. Ocal mnie. Poświęć tą dziewczynę w Yellowstone. A uzyskasz osobę, którą tak kochasz... Cudownie. Kolejny wszystko wyjaśniający sen. Okazało się, że był już ranek. Fajnie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna przespałem całą noc. Ubrałem się i miałem zamiar po raz pierwszy od kilku lat dokładnie się uczesać, ale w tym momencie usłyszałem krzyk. Wybiegłem z domku 13 (tego najbardziej pechowego) i pobiegłem w stronę bramy. Nieźle biegam. Nawet. Zobaczyłem leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę ze snu. Nie było czasu się zachwycać, bo rękę rozszarpał jej wilkołak. Bogom dzięki, akurat miałem przy sobie srebrny nóż.Od czasów Albanii zawsze go przy sobie noszę. No, najlepiej to ja nie rzucam, ale udało mi się go zabić. Pył rozsypał się na twarzy dziewczyny. -Will, rusz tyłek!!!!!!!! Mamy ranną! No. I tyle w kwestii miłego Nica di Angelo. Szybko zajęli się nią sanitariusze od Apolla. Ja postanowiłem zająć się jej koniem. Po dwóch ugryzieniach i próbie zabicia mnie uchem udało się go zaprowadzić do stajni. Potem pobiegłem do szpitala. Tego dnia trochę się nabiegałem. --- Po szczegółowym sprawozdaniu u prawie każdego obozowicza i dwudziestu krzykach Willa "Rozejść się! Nic jej nie dziabnęło!", mogłem się z nią zobaczyć. Oczywiście była nieprzytomna. Super. Nici z rozmowy. -I jak?- zapytałem syna Apolla. -Nieźle. Trochę krwi było, ale wszystko się ładnie leczy. Stan stabilny, dwanaście oddechów na minutę. Podałem ambrozję. Wnioskując po tym, że jeszcze nie spłonęła można uznać, że to półbogini. - Tak, ale czy ona.....-zacząłem, ale Will mi przerwał: -Ciiiiiiii.... Chyba się budzi. Will wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że muszę wyjść. Spojrzałem na nią. Miała piękną cerę, delikatne rysy twarzy. Była taka... subtelna. Miała na sobie skromną, białą koszulkę i jeansy. Ale byłem pewny, że rozpoznam ją w tłumie. Jej uroda nie była przeciętna, choć bardzo starała się to ukryć. Nie tak jak Piper. Piper była nadzwyczaj ładna i automatycznie przyciągała wzrok. Ta dziewczyna była piękna naturalnie. Tak jak piękne były jej wargi, wtedy delikatnie rozchylone, włosy rozrzucone w nieładzie po pościeli. Ej, stop! Od kiedy ja tak myślę o dziewczynach? Wkurzyłem się na siebie samego. -Proszę- jęknąłem- MUSZĘ z nią porozmawiać. -Nico, bez obrazy, ale... nie oddziałujesz najlepiej na ludzi. Ona może się przestraszyć. Może lepiej by było, gdyby obudziła się w bardziej... -PRZYJAZNYM ŚRODOWISKU, tak?!- warknąłem- Spokojnie, już spadam. Po czym wybiegłem. --- SYDNEY Kiedy się obudziłam, dwóch chłopaków gadało przy mnie. Pierwszego też chciałam opisać, ale kiedy zobaczyłam drugiego.. Wow. Miał rozciapirzone czarne jak węgiel włosy, ułożone w stylu Wstałem z łóżka i nie chce mi się uczesać. Tak... Miał cerę niewiele ciemniejszą od kartki papieru, w delikatnie oliwkowym odcieniu. Pod oczami świeciły sine cienie, jakby nie spał od miesiąca. A oczy... No cóż, były jeszcze bardziej zróżnicowane niż moje (a to nie lada wyczyn). Z jednej strony odbijała się w nich wesołość i poczucie humoru, a z drugiej... Był w nich ukryty cały smutek świata. Nie wiedziałam przez co ten chłopak przeszedł, ale na pewno nie miał życia usłanego różami. Jedno było pewne. Jego spojrzenie miało, taką dziwną magnetyczną charyzmę, jaką mieli Napoleon, Stalin i Hitler. Już wiem na kogo zagłosuję za kilka lat w wyborach. Zanim znowu zemdlałam, usłyszałam jego imię. Nico. --- Kiedy się obudziłam, nawet delikatne światło było za ostre. Otaczały mnie białe ściany, jak w szpitalu. Przez moją głowę przebiegły obrazy. Ulica... Samochód... Honey... Ramię piekło mnie jak cholera. Pochylał się nade mną blondyn. Will, przypomniało mi się. Gapił się na mnie, jakby zobaczył ducha. -Długo mnie nie było?- zapytałam słabym głosem.Nie próbowałam wstać, bo wiedziałam, że moje nogi, głowa i inne części ciała tego nie zniosą. -Tylko kilka godzin... Szybko, jak na półboginię... Nie wstawaj i postaraj się... -STOP! Jak na kogo?- nagle znowu zrobiło mi się słabo. Zerwałam się z łóżka, ale blondyn odepchnął mnie na poduszki. Ramię zaczęło piec mocniej. -Jak masz na imię?- spytał. -Sydney. Sydney Joan Bodyguard. --- Kiedy już mi się polepszyło, Will pokazał mi projekcję jego ojca. Po czym znowu zasłabłam. Dobra, z tego co głosił film, jestem półboginią. Jednym z moich rodziców jest bóg olimpijski. Super. Każdy marzy przecież o nieśmiertelnym rodzicu, który nawet nie kiwnął palcem, kiedy jego dziecko wychowywało się w sierocińcu. Jej. Tylko pozazdrościć. Nikomu nie ułatwiałam zadania. Nie wiedziałam, kim jest mój śmiertelny rodzic, więc nie mogli się orientacyjnie zorientować, kim jestem. Niby były już gorsze przypadki, ale nie mogłam obyć się bez wrażenia,że obozowicze patrzą na mnie jak na poparzoną. Dobra, koniec skarg. Obóz okazał się być naprawdę super miejscem. Las, ścianka wspinaczkowa, przystojni chłopcy, dobra BARDZO przystojni chłopcy... Teraz szłam na spotkanie z Chejronem, czyli opiekunem , czy coś takiego. Miał on krótką brodę, włosy z zaczątkiem siwizny. Poruszał się na wózku inwalidzkim. Starałam się z całych sił nie gapić się na parę nóg wystających spod pledu. -Dzień dobry- przywitałam się. -Witaj, skarbie. Słyszałem, że już tu idziesz. Szybko doszłaś do siebie. Jak masz na imie, kochanie? -Sydney- pozwoliłam sobie usiąść na jednym z krzeseł. -To. Ojciec czy matka? -Em... Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. Nigdy żadnego nie poznałam- spuściłam wzrok. Nie lubię chwalić się obcym ludziom moim pochodzeniem, a raczej jego brakiem. -Rozumiem. Zaprowadzę cię do domku nr.11. Będziesz tam mieszkać, dopóki rodzic cię nie uzna za swoje dziecko- zaprowadził mnie do brązowego domku z kilkonastoma łóżkami. Tylko jedno było wolne. Powitała mnie dziewczyna w długich blond włosach i porażająco błękitnych tęczówkach. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę na ramiączkach i legginsy. Z boku szyi miała tatuaż z jakimś drzewem, co było dziwne , bo nie mogła mieć więcej niż 16 lat. -Cześć. Mam na imię Lacey. Ponieważ grupowi tego domku nie są zbyt przyjaźni, oprowadzę cię po obozie. -Dzięki. Nam na imię Sydney, ale możesz mi mówić Say. -Spoko. Wiesz, Złapaliśmy twojego konia. Jest w stajni. -Macie Wezuwiusza? O rany, dzięki!- powiedziałam . Uśmiechnęła się. -Dobra, musimy cię oprowadzić po obozie. Możemy konno- Pomyślałam, że ją polubię. Rozdział 2 NICO W moich uszach dudniło "Radioactive" zespołu Imagine Dragons. Próbowałem się uspokoić. Mruczałem pod nosem włoskie przekleństwa. Ogarnij się Nico, ogarnij się. MUSIAŁEM wytrzymać. Wieczorem chciałem porozmawiać z Chejronem. O śnie, tej dziewczynie, ogólnie wszystkim. Kim ona niby była? I ta cała "osoba, którą kocham"... Hazel? Per... Nie, na pewno nie. No chyba, że Bianca... -NIE!- krzyknąłem i walnąłem pięścią w ścianę. Bolało. Ale nie tak bardzo jak strata siostry. Nadal miałem przed oczami jej smętny wzrok, kiedy oznajmiła mi, że chce się odrodzić... Po moich policzkach mimowolnie popłynęły łzy. Tak, Nico. Pokaż ludziom, jak wygląda dno. Ale ja już byłem na dnie. Czy koleś, który ryczy co noc, ryje swoją twarz paznokciami i wali głową w ścianę, aby wyrzucić TE obrazy z głowy, może być bardziej żałosny? -Nico- usłyszałem cichy głos Hazel. Tylko nie to... W mgle otaczającej mikro świątynię Hadesa widniała moja siostra. Akurat teraz musiała ją najść ochota na dzwonienie iryfonem? Przyjrzałem się jej. Swoje kręcone włosy związała w kitek. Wyładniała- Wszystko w porządku? Otarłem twarz. Uspokój się di Angelo, bo zaraz ci pikawa siądzie! -Spokojnie, siostruś. Wariata jeszcze nie trzeba zamykać w psychiatryku- uśmiechnąłem się blado. Ale Hazel nadal rzucała to swoje spojrzenie. Zdusiłem łzy- Może nawet odwiedzę was w Nowym Rzymie i... -Właśnie nie musisz!- uśmiechnęła się córka Plutona- Percy i Annabeth chcą wziąć ślub! W Obozie Herosów! -Serio? Super- starałem się brzmieć optymistycznie, a nie... jak ja- Kto i kiedy przyjeżdża? -Przyjeżdżamy jutro!- po czym widząc moją minę dodała szybko- Ale spokojnie! Ślub dopiero za dwa tygodnie! Przyjeżdżamy ja, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Tyson, Ella, Reyna, Jasper, Frank i Dakota. Jedziemy autokarem. Będziemy rano, więc lepiej dziś nie śpij i sprzątaj- roześmiała się. -A czy... to nie za szybko? Wiesz, mają dopiero po osiemnaście lat i... -Prawdziwa miłość i te sprawy. Muszę kończyć! Bye!- pomachała ręką i zerwała połączenie. Wyszedłem z Trzynastki. Musiałem porozmawiać z Chejronem. Teraz. --- SYDNEY -Wyżej! Lewe ramie niżej! Trzymaj gardę! Patrz na mnie! Uważaj na nogi! Nie potnij się! Uważaj! Lacey i Travis usiłowali nauczyć mnie władać mieczem. Trochę nieudolnie im szło. Mi z resztą też. Ale byłam tu nowa, a żaden miecz nie pasował. Teraz ćwiczyłam za ciężkim. Pot zalewał mi czoło, ubrania się kleiły... Było super. -Dobra beztalecia! Ćwiczymy wa parach! Nowa! Jesteś z Lacey. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Była sympatyczna, ale przy mnie nawet najmilsi wysiadali. Pokonała mnie paroma ruchami. Spróbowałam jeszcze raz. I jeszcze jeden. Wyszło ich tak z trzydzieści. Ale nie poddawałam się. Bo sukces jest najlepszą zemstą. W końcu stosując tajny trik Lacey, pokonałam ją. Miałam ochotę skakać ze szczęścia. Travis pokazał mi kciuk w górę. Uśmiechnęłam się i pomogłam blondynce wstać. -To...Co teraz? -Czekaj- powiedziała Lacey- Mroczny się na ciebie gapi. Zamarłam. Nico? Ktoś inny? Dziwne, widziałam gościa dwa razy, a cały czas o nim myślę... Czy ja? NIE, nie zakochałam się w nim. Już w nikim się nie zakocham. Nigdy. Zostanę silną, bezlitosną kobietą z czterema kotami. No. To jest plan na życie. Chciałam zapytać, kto to, ale wyszło jakieś takie: "Yyyyy?". -No chyba nie pegaz Percy'ego! Chociaż... Jego pegaz nazywa się Mroczny, więc no wiesz... Nieważne. Nico di Angelo. Pochodzi z Włoch. Jakieś 15 lat. Czarne włosy. Blady. Chudy. Syn Hadesa. Z nikim nie rozmawia, a jak już to tylko z innymi grupowymi. Samotny wilk. Nikt go nie intersuje, a tym bardziej "świeżyny". A teraz się gapi. A nawet może ślini. Na ciebie. -Dlaczego?- spytałam zduszonym głosem i spróbowałam się odwrócić. -Powaliło cię?! On jest przerażający! Już Mroczny jest lepszy! Poczekaj. Na trzy cztery odwracamy się i wychodzimy. Tak też zrobiłyśmy. Nadal nie rozumiałam, po co niby miałabym go unikać... Szłyśmy sobie spokojnie na obiad i nagle... -Hej! Odwróciłyśmy się. Stał tam... No, Nico. Zauważyłam mnóstwo rzeczy, których nie zarejestrowałam przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Jego oczy nie były czarne, tylko ciemnobrązowe. Miał szlachetne rysy i wydatne kości policzkowe. Jego uśmiech był cudowny, delikatny, niewymuszony, lekki, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zniknąć. Opierał się o jeden z domków, lustrując mnie od głowy do dołu. -Chyba jeszcze nie miałaś pecha mnie poznać- gdyby aksamit umiał mówić, miałby głos Nico. Przyjemny, nieco ponury tenor... Bosz, Sydney, jak ty się zachowujesz?! Chłopak podszedł do mnie niebezpiecznie blisko. Był ode mnie wyższy tak, że musiał się lekko pochylać. Pachniał trochę jakby...cmentarzem. Mieszanką powietrza po jesiennym deszczu i dymem. To był przyjemny zapach. -Jestem di Angelo. Nico di Angelo. Domek numer Trzynaście. A ty? -Sydney Joan Bodyguard. Domek numer jedenaście. -Spoko. Wiesz, wypadałoby poznać dziewczynę, którą... -Lepiej, żeby nie wiedziała- wtrąciła się Lacey. -Oddałeś mi organy albo jesteś moim biologicznym ojcem?- spytałam. -Nie?- mina Nico była bezcenna. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. -No więc o co chodzi? Co jest taką ważną i tajemniczą rzeczą, o której nie mogę się dowiedzieć? -Dobra- westchnęła Lacey-Jak wiesz, coś cię zaatakowało. Był to wilkołak. Gdyby cię ugryzł, byłoby źle. Bardzo źle... Ale on usłyszał, jak krzyczysz. Okazało się, że całkiem nieźle biega. Rzucił nożem i... Po kłopocie. -Naprawdę nic wielkiego. To się tu zdarza codziennie- żachnął się Nico. To. On. Mnie. Uratował? Poczułam wielką wdzięczność do chłopaka. Gdyby nie on... Kim był jego ojciec? Panem Umarłych? W takim razie, byłabym już u jego starego. W przypływie emocji rzuciłam się Nico na szyję, mocno go obejmując. Idiotka! Skończona, głupia małolata z ADHD! Czułam bicie jego serca przy swojej skórze. Był zimny i umięśniony. Sięgałam chłopakowi tylko na wysokość, na której robi się RKO. Stał jak wryty. Czułam się zaskakująco... dobrze przy nim. -Dusisz- jęknął. Puściłam go. Ledwo oddychał. Z resztą, ja tak samo. -Przepraszam, ja po prostu... Dzięki. Sory, że od razu rzuciłam się na ciebie z ramionami. Ja... Jestem dość impulsywna z natury...I cierpię na słowotok nerwowy. To nieuleczalne, więc jeśli zacznę mówić coś głupiego, po prostu mi przerwij. Ale dziękuję za uratowania mi tyłka. Rozległ się dźwięk konchy. Westchnęłam. -Ja chyba... Muszę iść. Do zobaczenia. --- Powinienem uciec do lasu, zakopać się i siedzieć tam do cholernej śmierci. Ale, zamiast tego, co zrobił Nico di Angelo? Jak ostatni debil poszedł na obiad z wywieszonym językiem! Usiadłem i poprosiłem o żeberko i butelkę coli. Widziałem ze swojego stolika Sydney też niechętnie skubiącą mięso i popijającą każdy kęs wodą. Miała tak przybitą minę, że chciałem podejść i ją pogłaskać. Nie! Co ja gadam! Momentalnie wyobraziłem sobie swój nekrolog: Nico di Angelo 15 lat, ale urodził się przed II wojną światową. Zmarł ze wstydu, kiedy cały Obóz Herosów widział jak głaszcze jak szczeniaka dziewczynę. Jeszcze, jakby to była jego dziewczyna. Ale to była dziewczyna, która poznał tego ranka. Jej. Nie wyjdę na debila- pomyślałem. Nie wyjdę. Kiedy to pomyślałem, Sydney uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Nie. Na pewno do kogoś innego. Nie do tego idioty przy stoliku Hadesa. Może do któregoś od Apolla, może od Hefajstosa. A może czyta w moich myślach i się ze mnie śmieje? Ale, w sumie? Co mi szkodzi? Przecież i tak nikt na mnie nie patrzy. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i przy okazji oplułem się colą. I tyle w kwestii postanowień. Moje rozmyślenia przerwał Chejron (kurczę, czy oni wszyscy uparli się, że przerwą moje bardzo ważne rozmowy z sobą samym?!) Ja naprawdę nie mam schizofrenii. -Dobra, uczestnicy Obozu Herosów! Mam na imię Chejron, tak jakby ktoś zapomniał. Dziś witamy nową uczestniczkę! Ma na imię Sydney!- dziewczyna wstała i pokiwała ręką- Z nowych informacji: jutro przyjadą Rzymianie! Za dwa dni zdobywanie sztandaru, tak, goście też biorą udział! Więc lepiej się przygotujcie! To tyle! Przyszła pora na ofiary. Hades dostał ode mnie trzy czwarte mojego żeberka. Nadal, jak skończony debil gapiłem się na Sydney. Wrzuciła część swojej porcji i powiedziała: -Dla ciebie, Hestio. ---- Rozdział 3 SYDNEY Tylko taki debil jak ja mógł, tak prostą rzeczą (jaką jest składanie ofiar bogom) mógł przywołać boginię. Kiedy tylko wrzuciłam do ognia żeberko, ogień eksplodował (wait a moment, ogień może eksplodować? Dobra nieważne, lecimy dalej) i odrzucił mnie do tyłu z siłą bomby atomowej. Jakimś cudem nie złamałam sobie karku, nawet się zbytnio nie oparzyłam. Sprawdziłam, czy się nie połamałam i z wysiłkiem się podniosłam. Świat mienił się na czerwono, wszyscy klęczeli, a w palenisku... W palenisku stała trzymetrowa kobieta w brązowej szacie. Bosz, Sydney, czego ty się naćpałaś?! Kobieta była przepiękna. Miała długie ciemne włosy, część była rozpuszczona, a reszta związana w kok z warkoczy. Miała bardzo bladą twarz, ale nie tak jak Nico (przy nim kartki papieru były ciemne). Zamiast oczu miała miniaturowe płomienie. Usta niby się nie uśmiechały, ale czułam, że jestem bezpieczna. Że mogę się zwinąć w kłębek u jej stóp i tak będzie zawsze. Że będzie dobrze. To było dziwne. Mimo tego podeszłam do niej i uklękłam (a co tam, jak wszyscy to ja też). Pokłusował tam Chejron (w postaci centaura) i powiedział: -Czujemy się zaszczyceni, ale... Co tu robisz, o pani Hestio?- sekundę. Hestia. Grecka bogini ogniska domowego. Mój mózg eksplodował. No rozumiem, dziwne coś w lesie, wszyscy mają schizofrenię, a ja mocno walnęłam się w łeb, ale... trzymetrowa Hestia w palenisku? Nie, tego już za wiele. Bogini zignorowała centaura i podeszła do mnie. -Powstań dziecko- miała ciepły głos, posłusznie wstałam- Kiedyś już zauważyłam, że ludzie są... interesujący. Na przykład ty. Czemu akurat mnie wybrałaś? Nikt nie składa mi ofiar. Ja tylko otrzymuję cząstki z darów do innych bogów. -Wyjątek tylko potwierdza regułę- mruknęłam, czując, że moje dni są policzone. -Naprawdę jesteście... interesujący. Nie wolałaś złożyć ofiary rodzicowi?- westchnęłam. Ogólnie w swoim życiu sporo się nawzdychałam. Czy na serio muszę KAŻDEJ osobie po kolei tłumaczyć, czemu nie szanuję swoich rodzicieli? - Moi rodzice dla mnie zginęli, kiedy oddali mnie do sierocińca. Zawsze byłam sama i nie mam wobec nich żadnych zobowiązań. Nie będę oddawać im czci, bo za co? Wszystkie moje umiejętności i cechy zostały zdobyte bez ich pomocy. Mogą się pocałować w... Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Otoczyła mnie czarna mgła. Zaczął mi nawalać łeb. Walczyłam z mdłościami. Na szczęście, po chwili wszystko się unormowało. Byłam w jakiejś czarnej komnacie. Było tam strasznie zimno i śmierdziało stęchlizną. Architekt chyba był fanatykiem "Miasteczka Halloween". Ściany, sufit, podłoga, meble, wszystko było pokryte płaskorzeźbami szkieletów, scen śmierci, wojen, zabójstw... Nie wiedzieć czemu, rozpoznałam nawet Light'a Yagami z "Death Note". Ale nie to było najważniejsze. Na wielkim łożu (zdobionym w szkielety) leżał chłopiec. Wyglądał na góra jedenaście lat. Miał czarne, rozczochrane włosy i bardzo bladą skórę. Chyba spał. Mimo nóg jak z waty, podeszłam do niego bliżej. Nagle, jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu, po policzku spłynęła mi łza. Pot zalewał mu czoło. Zaczął krzyczeć, a ja się odsunęłam. Otworzył oczy. Czarne oczy... Jej piękne czarne oczy, śnią się każdej nocy... (od. aut. Przepraszam, musiałam xD) Nagle do pokoju wparował jego ojciec. Za bardzo nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale te czarne, rozczochrane kłaki były jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Zaczął się z synem kłócić, nie wiem o co, ich rozmowa była zniekształcona. Zobaczyłam, jak stary podnosi na syna rękę i już wiedziałam, co się stanie. Chciałam mu przeszkodzić, zareagować, cokolwiek. W momencie, kiedy ręka ojca opadła, powróciłam do rzeczywistości. --- NICO Hestia patrzyła przez chwilę na... jak ona miała? Australia? Nie, Sydney, po czym spojrzała na mnie. Dziewczyna osunęła się na kolana. Will do niej podbiegł i sprawdził jej oddech. Bogini ogniska domowego podeszła do mnie, zdjęła jeden ze swoich brązowych szali i rzuciła go w moim kierunku. Już się bałem, że zostanę zmiażdżony przez tkaninę, ale na szczęście, zmniejszyła się ona w locie. Złapałem ją. Złotą nicią były na niej wyhaftowane jakieś słowa. Po czym ogień znowu eksplodował (ogień może eksplodować?!) i bogini zniknęła. Podbiegłem do dziewczyny. Powoli odzyskiwała przytomność. -Za dwadzieścia minut narada grupowych! Will- Chejron podszedł do syna Apollina- Przyprowadź tą dziewczynę. Spojrzałem na nią. Jej brązowe włosy okalały delikatnie jej owalną twarz. Dolna warga była większa od górnej, ale w sumie to sprawiało, że twarz Sydney jeszcze bardziej wyróżniała się z tłumu. Mój wzrok napotkał jej. Spaliłem buraka. -Ziemia do Nico- wrzasnął Will- Narada grupowych! Ty chyba nim jesteś, co nie?- rzuciłem mu mordercze spojrzenie, po czym przeniosłem się do Wielkiego Domu. --- SYDNEY -Dam radę sama iść!- fuknęłam- Solace, puść mnie! Will niósł mnie do Wielkiego Domu. Pomimo moich zapewnień, że czuję się dobrze i dam radę sama iść, uparł się, że mnie przeniesie. Myślałam, że spalę się ze wstydu. Syn Apollina był całkiem przystojny. Falowane blond włosy okalały jego opaloną twarz. Z kolei ona podkreślała niesamowicie błękitne oczy. Obdarzył mnie uśmiechem, który zapewne sprawiłby, że większość dziewczyn zemdlałaby z zachwytu. W sumie, był całkiem uroczy. NIE ZAKOCHAŁAM SIĘ W NIM, PO PROSTU BYŁ PRZYSTOJNY, OK? -Jestem lekarzem, wiem o robić- mruknął. -A ja skończyłam kurs Czerwonego Krzyża na ocenę bardzo dobrą i mogę cię oskarżyć o molestowanie. Syn Apollina postawił mnie na ziemi, mrucząc coś pod nosem, po czym ukłonił mi się. -Cofam swoje słowa, panno Bodyguard, proszę kontynuować drogę na własnych nogach- miałam ochotę się roześmiać, ale zrobiłam poker face'a. -Dziękuję, Johnie. Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona- ruszyłam dumnym krokiem do Wielkiego Domu, a Will się roześmiał. Całą drogę rozmawialiśmy. Solace był całkiem fajnym facetem. A najbardziej zdziwiłam się, że otworzył mi drzwi do budynku. Był pierwszym chłopcem, który zrobił coś takiego. -Dzięki- powiedziałam zszokowana. Sala obrad wyglądała jak pokój gier. Stół do ping-ponga, parę krzeseł, kanapa i... Nico. Tak, wiem, że to zabrzmiało, jakby był meblem. Było tam też paru obozowiczów rozmawiających żywo ze sobą lub śpiąc na kanapie. Podeszłam do syna Hadesa. -Cześć- powiedziałam nieśmiało. Di Angelo spojrzał ta mnie zdziwiony. Aż mu słuchawki wypadły z uszu. Przekrzywił głowę. -Ty się do mnie...odezwałaś? Tak z własnej woli? Nikt ci nie kazał? -Nie? Czemu miałabym to robić? -Ponieważ większość tak robi. Wogule się do mnie nie odzywają, albo zaraz po zapoznaniu zaczynają unikać mnie jak ognia. Tak wygląda życie, słoneczko- mruknął, a ja skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. -Słoneczko, to taka gra, ja nie jestem większością i nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym cię unikać- mruknęłam, siadając na miejscu obok. Chłopak wyraźnie nie był z tego zadowolony. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi ciemnymi oczami pełnymi bólu. Chciałam poznać ich sekret. -Bo jestem, jaki jestem. Poznając mnie, poznajesz moje demony. Każdy boi się moich słabości i wad. Nikt mnie nie zaakceptuje. Więc powiedz mi żegnaj, gdy będziesz tańczyć z diabłem- z każdym słowem coraz bardziej się do mnie przybliżał, próbując mnie przestraszyć. Wkrótce czułam jego zimny oddech na swoich wargach. Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Słowa wydawały się wypływać z jego udręczonej duszy. Ale kiedy usłyszałam ostatnie zdanie, czar prysł. -Inspirację Breaking Benjamin, widzę- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko- Tak, znam ten zespół, ale zapewne to dla ciebie żadna nowość. W końcu jestem taka, jak większość- powiedziałam i z zadowoleniem stwierdziłam, że zamurowało go. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu Chejron. -Proszę o uwagę! Clovis, budzimy się ze snu! Will, bandaż zwiniesz później! Nico- spojrzał na syna Hadesa z niedowierzaniem- Nico, ty się z koleżanką umówisz na randkę- di Angelo zapłonął rumieńcem. Wyglądał tak nawet uroczo. Nawet- Teraz, do sedna. Hestia mówiła o misji. Czy ktoś może wiedzieć, co miała na myśli? Rozumiem, musi... Syn Hadesa wstał, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich. -Ja...mogę wiedzieć. Bogini dała mi to- wyjął zza pleców brązową chustę- Coś tu pisze... -Jest napisane- mruknął Will, a Nico posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Powstrzymałam napad śmiechu. -Dobrze- powiedział Chejron- Czytaj. -Do żółtej dziczy czwórka herosów wyruszy. Jedno z nich odejdzie w spokoju swej duszy. Na dalsze wskazówki od bogów czekajcie... -Gdy?- spytała jakaś dziewczyna, gdy syn Hadesa przez dłuższy czas nie mógł z siebie wykrztusić słowa. -Gdy syn Hadesa miłość swą odnajdzie. ---- Rozdział 4 (X) Chejron ogłosił, że wszyscy mają się rozejść i przygotować się do odwiedzin Rzymian. Poczłapałem do swojego domku. Wymieniłem pościel na jednym z łóżek i wytarłem kurze (Hazel to straszna czyścioszka). Pozbierałem wszystkie swoje płyty z różnych miejsc (jakim cudem jedna znalazła się w wannie?) i poukładałem je. Najpierw rokiem wydania, potem alfabetycznie. Na jednym z (chyba tysiąca) zapasowych prześcieradeł nabazgrałem: "Siema siostruś!" i narysowałem uśmiechniętą buźkę (która podejrzanie przypominała Slender Men' a). Po raz pierwszy od kiedy ten domek powstał, odkurzyłem. No. Od razu przytulniej. Nie. Kiedy ten domek był czysty przypominał bardziej wyrafinowaną sypialnię Draculi niż moją. Do stereo wsunąłem płytę z "moim" mixem. Dobra. Szczerze mówiąc, ten domek był taki straszny, że nie chciałem być w nim sam. Tak, jestem żałosny. Ale postanowiłem tej nocy spać nad jeziorem. Zapakowałem plecak i ruszyłem przed siebie. Nagle z jakiegoś domku usłyszałem pianino. Nie idź tam, pomyślałem, Nie idź tam! Cholera. W domku Hermesa jedna dziewczyna siedziała przy pianinie (tam jest pianino?!) i śpiewała. Niby melodia nie była jakaś mega-skomplikowana, ale tekst opowiadał o dziewczynce/ nastolatce/ kobiecie osieroconej przez ojca, która musi się nauczyć żegnać z przeszłością. Sydney miała przepiękny głos. Taki czysty i jakby... ciężki. Bardziej alt niż sopran. Gdy skończyła zacząłem klaskać. Dziewczyna skamieniała. Musiała się za bardzo skupiać na tym co gra, jeśli nie usłyszała tego debila z domku nr.13, który szedł równie cicho, co nosorożec po lodzie. -Mam specjalny nóż dla ludzi którzy podsłuchują jak ćwiczę. Chcesz się przekonać?- zapytała. Usiadłem na stołku koło niej. Ta dziewczyna była przepiękna. Kiedy się zamyślała miała jedno oko barwy jaskrawego błękitu, a drugie brązowo- złote jak tygrysie oko. Brew nad lewym okiem była ostra, druga łagodna. Usta miała nieco nieregularne, dolna warga była większa od górnej. Sydney była wyjątkowa. Jak jej imię. -Młoda, nie powinnaś może sprzątać do przyjazdu Rzymian?- zapytałem. -Sprzątałam- westchnęła. -Tak, a to nowy sposób ścierania kurzu? W ogóle gdzie reszta Hermesinków? -Poszli trenować. Mówili coś o "skopaniu tyłków". Ja jestem nowa i przydzielili mi sprzątanie. Kiedy odgruzowałam tą część, znalazłam pianino. Nie pytaj o szczegóły- zrozumiałem. W końcu sam znalazłem swoją płytę w wannie. - Zagrasz coś?- zmieniłem temat. -Nie wiem...-powiedziała, rumieniąc się. -Proooooszęęę. Bo zrobię minę smutnego szczeniacza....- powiedziałem, chodziaż w mojej wersji to wyglądało jak nietoperz. Ale podziałało. -Dobra, ok. Tylko mi tu nie rycz- zaśmiała się. Super. Gdyby kiedyś widziała mnie, kiedy mam koszmar nie wyskoczyłaby z czymś takim, tylko walnęła w łep i uciekła- To będzie "Cinema Paradiso: Love Theme" E. Morricone. Najlepszy kompozytor muzyki filmowej EVER- powiedziała z pełną powagą. A potem jej palce dotknęły klawiszy i zaczęła grać.... ---- I to na tyle dziś. ZOSTAWCIE KOMENTARZ, albo zabiję Nica... żart oczywiście :) Ale naprawdę... to mnie motywuje, więc zostawiajcie komentarz *robi minę smutnego szczeniaczka* Rozdział 5 (X) Przepraszam, że tak póżno, ale internety w mojej szkole są wredne >.< Dedykacja dla L i Agnes ( <3 L), którzy są najlepszą parą EVER!!!!!!!! Koffam na zawsze~ LoVeDiAngelo. ---- NICO Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś grał tak szczerze. Tak głęboko, że godziło słuchacza. I grającego. To, co grała było strasznie... smutne. Takie, bez nadziei i bez szansy na szczęście. Kilka lat temu postanowiłem nie zostać analfabetą (ciężko było). Trochę czytałem, ale głównie oglądałem filmy z napisami. Niedawno, jedna z dziewczyn od Afrodyty pożyczyła mi Romeo i Julię. Ogólnie okropne, ale dwa cytaty wpadły mi w ucho. Kiedy usłyszałem, jak gra w głowie usłyszałem jeden z nich. Kochał-żem dotąd? O, zaprzecz mój wzroku! Boś jeszcze nie znał równego widoku. Czemu akurat teraz przyszło mi to na myśl? Wkurzyło mnie to. Ogarnij się, skarciłem sam siebię. Nie wiesz kto jest jej ojcem! Może to twoja siostra! Z resztą, nawet jeśli nie, znasz ją od kilku godzin! Człowieku! Wymieniliście pare zdań! Związałem swoje myśli w supeł i wepchnąłem w loch swojego umysłu. Sprawdzony sposób. Teraz byłem neutralny. Nawt nie zauważyłem, kiedy przestała grać. Teraz patrzyła na mnie i spytała: -Gdzieś wyjeżdżasz? -W zasadzie.. Stop, a czemu miałbym?- uniosłem brew. Jej policzki oblał delikatny rumieniec. -Masz na sobie plecak. I minę jak ktoś kto rozmyśla, gdzie uciec- szepnęła. Spostrzegawcza była bestyjka. -Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Tylko nad jezioro. Gdybym planował coś większego, pożyczyłbym twój sztylet. Ale pewnie byś mnie zadźgała- uśmiechnąłem się lekko. -Właściwie to nie mam takiego sztyletu, ani miecza... Wiesz, Lacey nie jest zbyt dobra w dopasowywaniu mieczy- to była prawda była w tym równie dobra, co ja w byciu miłym. Lepiej malowała paznokcie. - Wiesz, ja cię mogę szkolić- palnąłem, po czym oblałem się rumieńcem.Debil- Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz. -Do..brze, to widzimy się za chwilę, ok? Przy pawilonie- powiedziała. -Ok- uśmiechnąłem się. Może jednak zasnę dzisiaj w domku nr 13. Czułem się jakbym mógł zrobić wszystko. ---- Ps. To jeszcze nie cały roz. Po prostu internet się na mnie uwziął i będę wrzucać fragmentami. ---- HAZEL Strasznie się denerwowałam. Właśnie jechaliśmy autokarem do Nowego Yorku. Nałogowo patrzyłam w okno. W końcu w busie było troje dzieci Wielkiej Trójki , czworo innych półbogów, cyklop i harpia. Potwory, gdyby nie mgła zabiłyby nas sto razy na minutę. Frank ścisnął mnie za rękę. -Hazel, spokojnie. Wiesz, że Nico jest zielony, jeśli chodzi o podcinanie sobie żył. Dojedziemy, zanim się wykrwawi- spojrzałam na niego z przerażeniem. Zachichotał- No już, żartowałem. -Wiem, ale kiedy go zobaczyłam w tej mgle...- zaczęłam. W prawdzie wyglądał trochę lepiej niż ostatnio, trochę urósł (i utył) ale kiedy zobaczyłam łzy w jego oczach... -Nico jest dorosły. I wie, że go zabijesz jeśli coś sobie zrobi- mocniej się w niego wtuliłam. Czułam, jak pod fioletową koszulką bije mu serce- Będzie dobrze- powiedział. Pocałował mnie w głowę a ja zasnęłam. --- Kiedy się obudziłam byliśmy na miejscu. Wyszłam z autokaru i spojrzałam na obóz. Nie było mnie tylkp tydzień, więc nie zmienił się bardzo. Weszłam za bramę i chciałam iść do Wielkiego Domu, ale poczułam,że ktoś zaciska ramiona wokół mojej talii. "Ktoś" obrócił mnie w powietrzu. Powoli się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam Nica. -Hej- powiedział. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na ramiona i wtuliłam się w czarne włosy. -Urosłeś- szepnęłam. Pachniał dymem, ale przynajmniej było czuć, że się myje. -Trochę się skurczyłaś- zachichotał. Zachichotał? Nie... On nie chich0cze. On się nie uśmiecha. A teraz? Normalnie, jakbym patrzała na Percyego albo Leona. Postanowiłam się nie przyjmować- Pokazać ci twój pokój?- zapytał. Nagle podbiegła do nas dziewczyna. Miała jedno oko niebieskie, a drugie brązowe. -Nico! Słuchaj, możemy przełożyć trening na później, bo... Aha, jesteś zajęty- powiedziała. -Sydney, to jest Hazel, moja siostra. Moja siostro, to Sydney- uśmiechnął się Nico. -Cześć, Hazel. Możesz mi mówić Say, albo Syd. Osobiście wolę Say. -Dobrze, miło poznać- podałam jej rękę. ---- I to tyle na dziś :) Piszcie komentarze, bo inaczej Nico będzie płakał xD Rozdział 6 (X) Wybaczcie,że tak późno, ale nauka, muzyczna, dzień Babci , rocznica ślubu rodziców i imininy Agnes ( <3 L, sto lat, dedykacja itp.) złożyły się w jeden termin >.< Ale, do brzegu.. PS. Jaram się śniegiem, jak Niciem ;) --- SYDNEY Uścisnęłam rękę Hazel. Uśmiechnęła się. -A tak przy okazji, czemu odwołujemy trening?- zapytał Nico. Zaczerwieniłam się. Powód był idiotyczny. Po prostu chciałam poprawić sobie humor po wczorajszym ognisku. Nadal czułam na sobie spojrzenia setki oczu i szepty :"Już powinni ją uznać". -Chhhh...chciałam pojeździć na Wezuwiuszu- szepnęłam. -Serio? To super! Możesz pokazać Hazel obóz, a ona nauczy cię latać na pegazie- rozwelelił się. -Pegazie?- zapytałam. -To ty nic nie zauważyłaś?! Wezuwiusz jest pegazem!- zaśmiał się. Po kilku sekundach sklejania faktów zobaczyłam smutną minę Hazel. No tak. Pewnie chciała, by brat oprowadził ją po obozie. Wbiła wzrok w ziemię i nieśmiało zaczęła: -Wiesz, Nico, ja chciałam, żebyśmy my razem...- ale nie było jej dane dokończyć. -Spoko, siostrzyczko, ja też pójdę- po raz pierwszy widziałam szczęśliwego Nica di Angelo. Kiedy był bardzo zadowolony, delikatnie się uśmiechał i mówił coś w stylu :"Fajnie". Ciekawe doświadczenie. A poza tym, postanowił bawić się w swatkę. Bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie. --- Strasznie cieszyłam się ze wspólnej jazdy. Najpierw miałam pokazać Hazel obóz, ale po prostu skończyło się na tym, że galopowałyśmy, ciesząc się atmosferą i wiatrem we włosach. Wezuwiusz trochę wypadł z formy. Może to przez wielkie skrzydła, które "nagle" wyrosły mu na grzbiecie. Ignorowałam to. Rozkoszowałam się równo napinającymi się mięśniami i regularnym oddechem Wezia. Nico też jechał na gniadoszu, tzw. Wandalii, a Hazel na swoim Arionie. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed kłodą i postanowiliśmy przeskoczyć. Zestaw Angelo+Wandal wystartował. W miarę zgrabinie, ale Nico prawie wyleciał z siodła. Zachichotałam z Hazel. Syn Hadesa mruknął coś o "rozwydrzonych niewdzięcznicach". Potem córka Plutona pofrunęła szybciej niż moje biedne oczy zdążyły zauważyć. Teraz ja. Rozbieg, napięcie mięśni, szarpnięcie za uzdę, skok, dźwięk kopyt. Tylko to zapamiętałam. Dzieci boga śmierci zabili mi brawo. Wtedy usłyszałam przenikliwy krzyk. --- Jutro cdn, mam dla was niespodziankę :) *wredna* ---- LEO Kalipso mocno się do mnie przytuliła, kiedy Festus zanurkował. Obóz Herosów zbliżał się z prędkością 150 km/h. Gdzieś pod nami biegły Łowczynie Artemidy. Chciały zrobić Persusiowi niespodziankę. Tak jak my. Wiatr smagał mi twarz tak, że musiałem zamknąć oczy podczas lądowania. Kiedy je otworzyłem byliśmy na miejscu. Polana kwitła w słońcu, a jezioro było niebieskie. Niewiele się zmieniło. Ześlizgnąłem się ze smoka. Nagle usłyszałem pisk. To Piper krzyczała. Co gorsza na mnie. Podbiegła i zdzieliła mnie po twarzy. Sierpowy zawsze miała mocny. Zobaczyłem gwiazdy przed oczami. -LEONIE VALDEZ, JAK ŚMIESZ NAJPIERW UMIERAĆ, A POTEM TAK PO PROSTU TU PRZYLATYWAĆ!!!!!- darła się na mnie Królowa Piękności. ktoś stawia więcej niż 3 wykrzykniki to ma problemy z psychiką (żart oczywiście)- dopisek LoVeDiAngelo. Uśmiechnąłem się głupawo. Dała mi kolanem w twarz. Super. --- NICO Pisk należał do Piper. Bezmyślnie pogalopowałem w jej kierunku. Komuś tu się wyrobił zmysł ratowania dam z opresji. Co ona znowu wymyśliła? Kiedy zobaczyłem dlaczego krzyczała, omal nie spadłem z Wandalii. Zeskoczyłem z siodła i rzuciłem toczek w trawę. Na środku polany stał Festus. Ale to było niemożliwe, bo on został rozerwany na strzępy w eksplozji razem z Leonem. A teraz oboje stali cali i zdrowi. No może nie całkiem. Valdez właśnie był lany przez Piper. Heh. Na grzbiecie smoka siedziała ładna dziewczyna. Z kolei jest wielka różnica pomiędzy słowem ładna, a słowem piękna. W stronę Leo powłóczyłem niechętnie. Chciałem zobaczyć, jak obrywa bekhend od Piper. --- Rozdział 7 (X) Wwwwwwoooogule nie mam pomysła na ten rozdział ;(((((( Tak czy siak dedykacja dla Agnes ( <3 L). --- SYDNEY Od biedy bym podeszła się przedstawić. Ale kiedy spojrzałam na NIco, kręcił głową. Dlaczego nie? Tak czy siak, poczłapałam wyczyścić konie. Z Wandalią uporałam się w miarę normalnym humorze. Ale kiedy czyściłam Weza, nie wytrzymałam. Włączyłam płytę z podkładami i włączyłam nr 13. Les Miserables. "Wyśniłam sen". Zaczęłam śpiewać. Zawsze w moim życiu MNUUSTWO miejsca zajmowała muzyka. Poprawiała mi humor, pozwalała się wyżyć itp. Teraz czyszcząc Wezia słowa godziły mnie do żywego. Zaczęłam płakać. Emocje po prostu mnie przerosły. Wyszydzona i skazana na banicję w dzieciństwie, porzucona przez wszystkich, potępiana przez rówieśników. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia półbogów, kiedy wczoraj mnie Nie uznali. Twarze osób w nowej szkole, kiedy mówiłam, że jestem z sierocińca. Nie wytrzymałam. Przy głośniejszej strofie zaczęłam krzyczeć i rzuciłam szczotką w ścianę. Usłyszałam jak upada. -Płakałaś?- usłyszałam za sobą głos pełen troski. Cholera. Delikatnie się obróciłam. Za mną stał Nico. -Nie, po prostu bez powodu rzucam przedmiotami- wyśiliłam się na uśmiech. Wyraźnie się uspokoił. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Spoko. Ja też czasem mam zły dzień. Ale puszczasz beznadziejną muzykę. Posłuchaj tego- włożył mi słuchawkę do ucha. Poleciało "Wake me up inside". Nawet fajne. Zrobiło mi się trochę lepiej. Kiedy się skończyło chciałam słuchać jeszcze. Ale Nico schował MP3 i wyjął coć innego. Był to ołówek. Tak. Ołówek. -Wiesz... Mam coś dla ciebie- dał mi przyrząd. Zwykły ołówek. Pewnie kosztował jakieś 50 pensów. -Dzięki, nie wiem co powiedzieć...-zaczęłam, ale Nico mi przerwał (znowu). -To jeszcze nie wszystko. Radioactive!- zawołał, a w mojej ręce wyrósł półtoraręczny miecz. Z niebiańskiego spirzu, o fioletowej poświacie. Głowicę miał rzeźbioną w roślinność (bluszcz?). Idealnie wyważony. Cudo. Spojrzałam na Nica. -Nie musisz dziękować- zgasił mnie- Za pięć minut na arenie. Ćwiczymy. Zobaczymy jak wywijasz tą wykałaczką. --- Następnego dnia Chejron o 10.00 kazał nam zebrać się przy jeziorze. Spojrzałam na moją drużynę. Domek Hermesa, Reyna, Annabeth, Domek Apollina, Will, Percy. W drugiej były pozostałe domki, w tym Nico, Leo, Kalipso (nimfa), Piper, Jason, Hazel i Frank (dziwne,że od takiej ilości nowych imion mój mózg nie eksplodował). Ann szybko rozdzieliła zadania. Ja miałam nie dać się zabić. Marzenie ściętej głowy. Tak więc powoli szłam przez las, co jakiś czas patrząc, czy ktoś mnie nie śledzi. Jednak szybko doszłam do pewnej polany. Tam, obok sztandaru drużyny przeciwnej stał Nico. Szybko schowałam się za drzewem. Policzyłam do stu i wdrapałam się na pień i schowałam na jednej z gałęzi. Dziesięć sekund. Wdzięłam do ręki gałąź i rzuciłam nią na jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów. Kiedy syn Hadesa odwrócił się w kierunku hałasu, bezszelestnie zeskoczyłam. -Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem takim idiotą?- zapytał Nico odwracając się w moją stronę. Damn. Zacisnęłam rękę na mieczu. Szykowała się długa walka. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta bitwa się potoczyła, wiem tylko,że po kilku sekundach leżałam na ziemi, a Nico dociskał mi ramieniem tchawicę. Zabrał mi miecz i odszedł na kilka metrów. Wykorzystałam to. Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, wydałam symulowany odgłos duszenia się. Wytrzeszczył oczy i zapytał: -Say, wszystko w porządku?- odunęłam się na kolana, a on do mnie podbiegł. Głuptasek. Chyba nigdy nie chodził na Czerwony Krzyż. W takiej pozycji nawet nieprzytomny, mógłby go wywalić. Zabrałam mu miecz. Przerzuciłam ciężar ciała tak, że Nico leżał na ziemii, a ja dociskałam mieczem jego gardło. Patrzał na mnie tak, jakbym walnęła go młotkiem po głowie. Już zapewne nigdy w życiu mi nie zaufa. Nie myślałam o tym. Po prostu z niego zeszłam, wzięłam oba miecze i sięgnęłam po flagę. Zmieniła kolor z czerwonego na zielono-fioletowy. --- NICO Co za wstyd. Tylko taki idiota jak ja mógłby zostać pokonany przez nowicjuszkę. Ale nie mogłem się bronić. Pewnie odurzyła mnie jej twarz, albo zapach. Pachniała... jakby kwiatem bzu. Przyjemne doświadczenie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że sprała mi tyłek. Auć. Po tym jak sztandar zmienił barwę, z nieba zabrzmiał głos. -No, chyba nie myśleliście, że was zostawię. Z nieba zfrunął herubinkowy Dionizos. Jak zwykle, koszula w panterkę. Obozowicze zgromadzili się wokół nas. -Tak, witam, witam itd. itd. Ale ja tu jestem tylko z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, znowu zostaję dyrektorem- rozległ się wspólny jęk- Dobra, dobra. Po drugie, przez Petera Jansona muszę uznawać swoje dzieci. Więc niedawno przybyła do nas moja córka... -NIE!- krzyknęła Sydney. Głośna była.- NIE! NIE! NIE! TO niemożliwe. -Przykro mi młoda, ale właśnie poznałaś swojego tatusia- mruknął Percy. Miałem ochotę go zdzielić. -Ale, przecież Dionizos nie ma córek- powiedział ktoś, po głosie obstawiam, że Pollux. No tak. Przecież włąśnie zyskał siostrzyczkę. Ja też bym się buntował. Say zaczęła płakać. Cudownie. -Wiedziałeś?- zapytała z goryczą Chejrona- Oczywiście! Wszyscy wiedzą zawsze, tylko nie ja!- przejechała wzrokiem po obozowiczach, Dionizosie, Chejronie, a na końcu, przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy- na mnie. -Nienawidzę was- szepnęła- wszystkich. Kilka sekund później widziałem tylko sylwetkę córki Dionizosa biegnącej w las... CDN. --- Muhahahaha! Znajcie moją wredność i umiejętność przerywania w najciekawszym momencie! Zostawcie komentarz, czy coś w tym guście :)~ LoVeDiAngelo Rozdział 8 (X) Dedykacja klasycznie dla Agnes ( <3 L) oraz dla Mati, za piękny ślizg pingwina :) --- SYDNEY Biegłam przez las nawet nie patrząc za siebie. Może będę miała farta i coś mnie zje. Pocieszona tą myślą biegłam dalej. Uciekałam. Zawsze uciekam. Gdybym zawróciła, zabiłaby mnie moja przeszłość. Wspomnienia zaatakowałyby ze zdwojoną siłą. Nigdy nie miałam dobrej kondycji. Bałam się, że ktoś mnie dogoni. Wdrapałam się na drzewo. Było wysokie i rozłożyste. Grube gałęzie z łatwością utrzymywały mój ciężar. Skryłam się w nich i użyłam sznura (nie pytajcie skąd go mam), żeby przywiązać się do pnia (kiedyś zleciałam z drzewa i nie chcę tego powtarzać). Chyba udało mi się zdrzemnąć, bo kiedy się obudziłam było już ciemno. Chyba darowali sobie szukanie mnie, bo panowała całkowita cisza. Nagle, usłyszałam jak ktoś się wspina na moje drzewo. Spojrzałam w gwiazdy. Było je kiepsko widać, bo światała Nowego Yorku wszystko przysłaniały. Podkuliłam pod siebie nogi i otoczyłam je ramionami. "Ktoś" był coraz bliżej. Obstawiałam, że to Chejron. -Wiem, że właśnie obraziłam nieśmiertelnego, potężnego bachora, ale nie zamierzam nikogo przepraszać. -Jak dla mnie nie musisz nikogo przepraszać- wzdrygnęłam się. Spodziawałam się centaura, trzy metry pode mną, a trochę niżej stał Nico- Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, oni wszyscy to szuje. Dionizos powinien odstawić ajerkoniak. Ale powinnaś zejść. Jeśli chcesz popełnić samobójstwo, musisz najpier uzgodnić to ze mną- parsknęłam śmiechem. -Nie zamierzałam popełnić samobójstwa- uśmiechnęłam się- wtedy Dionizos byłby zadowolony. Jedna gęba mniej do wykarmienia. A ja lubię denerwować ludzi. Nie będę mu dawała satysfakcji. I... Zostaję tutaj. Nie przeniosę się do Dwunastki. Będę spać tu. -Dobra... to ja też. Muszę cię pilnować- Nico podszedł do mnie i prawie się wywalił. Wywróciłam oczami. -Jak musisz, to skorzystaj ze sznura. Nie mam zamiaru ratować idioty z urazem kręgosłupa- podałam mu koniec liny. Usiadł obok mnie. Podał mi słuchawkę. Przyjęłam ją. "Demons" Imagine Dragons. Kiedy się skończyło, powiedziałam do niego: -Przepraszam, za to co wtedy powiedziałam. Wcale cię nie nienawidzę- zaczęłam, ale Nico mi przerwał. -Już dobrze. Widziałaś kiedyś, co ja umiem zrobić jak się wkurzę?- pokręciłam głową- a widziałaś tą rysę w pawilonie? -To ty?- zapytałam. Potaknął. -Wiesz, jakoś za mną tu nie przepadają- chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Potem wyjął z kieszeni kartaczkę z napisem "Zaśpiewasz?". Wzięłam głęboki oddech. ''-Niebo dziś w żałobie zanosi się płaczem.'' Niegościnny świat w mroku pogrążył się. Skąd wiadomo czy jeszcze będzie inaczej? C''zy nastanie znów świt, czy nie?'' Niepomyślny czas zdaje się nie mieć końca Już nam przyjdzie żyć w tej ulewie i mgle Skąd wiadomo czy jeszcze wzejdzie nam słońce? Czy nastanie znów świt, czy nie? Bo tutaj ciągle leje Bo tutaj ciemność trwa Bo tutaj wciąż wiatr wieje C''zy długo tak być ma?'' Mówią: przyjdzie czas, że ta burza ustanie Wtedy wszystko to w końcu minie jak sen Co to będzie, gdy tak się jednak nie stanie? Jeśli spłynie znów cień na padół ten? -'' Nico zakrył mi usta ręką.'' -Czemu zawsze śpiewasz takie rzeczy?- zapytał. -Wiesz, że niektórzy w depresji, podcinają sobie żyły. Czują wtedy... że mają kontrolę nad własnym losem. Smutna muzyka jest dla mnie czymś podobnym. Ten sam ból. Ta sama kontrola. -A.. dlaczego jesteś w depresji? -Długa historia. -Uwielbiam długie historie. Opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim. Poczynając od tego, co słyszałam od osób z sierocińca, potem najwcześniejsze wspomnienia. Znienawidzonych opiekunów i nietolerancyjnych rówieśników. O wszystkich szkołach i rodzinach zastępczych. O filmach, które widziałam i które chciałabym zobaczyć. O życiowych wpadkach i wstydliwych momentach. Zapytał mnie o ulubiony kolor. -Brąz- powiedziałam- ale nie taki ciemny, tylko w połączeniu ze złotem taki jak... -Twoje oko- powiedział i zarumienił się. -Ciekawe, wiesz jaki mam kolor oczu. Coś jeszcze zauważyłeś? -Masz jedną brew łukowatą, a drugą ostrą. Górna warga jest mniejsza od dolnej. Kiedy się uśmiechasz, ale tak naprawdę, a nie sztucznie, prawy kącik ust unosi się wyżej niż lewy. Jak się denerwujesz, ruszasz palcami tak, jakbyś grała na pianinie. Nie lubisz jak ludzie na ciebie patrzą. Nigdy nie wiążesz jakoś fikuśnie włosów, bo wolisz ten czas spędzić na jeździe konnej. Czasem wolisz towarzystwo zwierząt. Uwielbiasz tańczyć. Pijesz tylko wodę. Możesz spać tylko w całkowitej ciemności, wszystkie szafy muszą być zamknięte. Co chwilę wietrzysz, bo nie lubisz kiedy śmierdzi stęchnizną...- wytrzeszczył oczy, zaskoczony swoim wyznaniem- A ze mną coś zauważyłaś? Wzięłam głęboki oddech. -Nie lubisz kontaktu fizycznego. Ubierasz się zawsze na czarno i nosisz pierścień z czaszką. Kiedy się denerwujesz obracasz go w palcach. Nie obcinasz paznokci, tylko je obgryzasz. Ale przynajmniej równo. Lepiej nie dawać ci długopisu, bo przez przypadek często rysujesz sobie po twarzy. I nie wiem co sobie robisz z policzkami, ale często masz je podrapane- powiedziałam, ale Nico już spał. -Dobranoc- powiedziałam i zamknęłam oczy. Obudził mnie skowyt ogara piekielnego... CDN. --- I to by było na tyle. (Agnes pewnie zauważyła wątek z obgryzaniem paznokci). Bye, bye! ~LoVeDiAngelo <3 Rozdział 9 (X) Cześć, jednak nie umarłam, ale jestem z wami całę 10 rozdziałów i postanowiłam zorganizować małą imprezę. Prawdopodobie odbędzie się ona 29 lutego, na czacie tutaj, albo na Facebooku od 14.00 do 15.30, albo coś w ten deseń. Będą gry i zabawy, umieszczę playlistę, której będziecie mogli słuchać w trakcie. Najaktywniejszą osobę umieszczę w One Shot'cie. Propozycje zabaw umieszczajcie w komentarzach. Ale jeszcze fakt istnienia tej imprezy zależy od kilku czynników, więc ręki sobie nie dam odciąć, że będzie. --- Koniec zabawy. Teraz pozdrowienia dla Agnes (<3L), Mati, Poli, Mrs.W, Katii, Wiki, Weza, Morfeusza i innych :) --- NICO Bardzo chciałbym powiedzieć, że kiedy zobaczyłem piekielnego ogara obok leżącego na ziemi Say, dzielnie go zabiłem i w chwale uratowałem Sydney. Tylko oczywiście, zamiast to zrobić spadłem z drzewa. Nie no, to był żart. Haha. Przez pierwsze pięć sekund faktycznie myślałem, że spadam. Ale oczywiście, Say przewidziała, co się stanie, więc teraz zwisałem na sznurku, którym wcześniej kazała mi się przywiązać. Mądra dziewczyna. ALE TERAZ NIE MOGŁEM SIĘ RUSZYĆ DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!!!! Na szczęście, ogar był przyjazny (?). Podszedł do Sydney i...polizał ją po policzku. Ona się zaśmiała. Pogłaskała go po głowie. -Przepraszam, że przerywam błogie chwile szczęścia, ale czy mogłabyś już mnie uwolnić?-zapytałem. Say wysłała mi mordercze spojrzenie o tytule "Ło ty gnoju...", wyjęła telefon i strzeliła mi fotę. Cudownie. -Wiesz,że to nieleglne. Za moich czasów..- wywróciła oczami. -Zaczyna się..-powiedziała. -No więc, za moich czasów, kiedy ktoś komuś robił zdjęcie, fotografia wychodziła od razu i nie było Internetu ani kopii. Teraz możesz to wrzucić na Facebooka, a Ameryka dowie się o mojej wtopie w kilka sekund. Ciekawe co teraz zrobisz. -Przepraszam, ale bez zdjęcia nigdy nikt by mi nie uwierzył- podeszła do mnie tak blisko,że czułem jej oddech. Pachniał... jak bez. Ten fioletowy, nie biały. Ten piękniejszy. Patrzyłem na nią do góry nogami, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Mój świat i tak był odwrócony, od kiedy ona była obok. Położyłem dłoń na jej ramieniu. -Proszę-powiedziałem. Uwolnij mnie. -Od czego?- spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy. Po całym ciele przebiegł mi dreszcz. -Od wszystkiego. Od życia. Od okropieństwa świata- szepnąłem. -Mhm.. Może zacznę od sznurka- uśmiechnęła się --- WAŻNE INFO! Jeszcze dokończę ten rozdział, bo my mum każe mi iść spać... :( --- NICO Co ja do jasnej cholery robię?! NIE powinienem się do tej dziewczyny nawet ZBLIŻAĆ, a co dopiero zarywać. Nie potrzebuję kolejnej osoby użalającej się nad Panem Nico-Miałem-Pecha-W-Życiu di Angelo. Ludzie nigdy nie wiedzieli, jak ze mną rozmawiać. Wykazać troskę, czy zachowywać się normalnie? Uwaga, bo profesor nauk od ludzkich emocji radzi wam: Zachowujcie się normalnie. Nie chcę litości, ani sztucznego :"Kurczę, tak mi przykro". To dla mnie synonim do "Kurczę, co mnie to obchodzi" albo "Yyyy, co ja mam według ciebie powiedzieć?". Już lepiej nic nie mówić. Albo kiedy ludzie pytają "Czy wszystko OK?" i oczekują odpowiedzi w stylu "Tak, idziemy na piwo?". Aha. Ja też kiedyś miałem marzenia. Ale potem moja siostra zginęła, ja wpadłem do Tartaru. Wracając do tematu, zrobiłem z siebie kretyna. Nawet nie umiem rozmawiać z dziewczynami. Ale to, że wyskoczyłem z takim tekstem było żałosne. Nawet jak na mnie. A to już sukces. Z rozmyślania wyrwał mnie potężny ból głowy. Tak długo rozstrajałem się wewnętrznie, że Sydney udało się przeciąć sznur, a następnie zrobić z niego prowizoryczną smycz dla ogara. Zobaczyła, jak spadłem podbiegła i... sama się wywaliła. Uniosłem brew. Say zaśmiała się, a potem powiedziała. -Kiedy upadniesz znajomy zacznie się śmiać. Dobry znajomy: zacznie się śmiać, a potem poda ci rękę, żeby ci pomóc. Przyjaciel wywali się, żebyś mogli śmiać się, a potem wstać razem. A my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. -Nie no, oczywiście. Ale czy mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć, czemu narażasz mnie na atak serce? -Bawiąc się z psem? -PSEM?! Sydney to jest piekielny ogar! Niby mikrus, ale to śmiertelna bestia z Podziemia! I nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale do tej pory znałem tylko jednego przyjaznego! A jakby cię zabił?! -Wiesz, normalnie kiedy widzę coś co wygląda jak labrador to nie zastanawiam się, czy to nie potwór!- krzyknęła na mnie. Zabolało mnie to. Czy źle coś zrobiłem? Nie. Tak. Nie. Tak. NIe. *po 10 minutach* -Co z nim zrobimy?- zapytała Say. Spojrzałem na nią, -Zabierzemy do obozu, oczywiście. Dodatkowo musimy cię w końcu przenieść do 12, bo nie zamierzam dostać kolejnego zawału- uśmiechnąłem się zawadiacko. Sydney też. Wzięła sznurek i powiedziała: -Jak go nazwiemy?- po dłuższej chwili odpowiedziałem: -Morfeusz. W skrócie Morf. -Jak ten z "Matrix'a"?- bardziej chodziło o to, że Morfeusz to bóg snu, a on właśnie mnie z niego zbudził, ale nie chciało mi się tego tłumaczyć. -Tak. Jak ten z "Matrix'a". --- I to by było na tyle ;) Zostawcie kom, bo inaczej Nico będzie płakał... Ps. Jestem chora *kłe, kłe* :( ROZDZIAŁ 10 (X) Ps. Mam ferie, mam ferie! Heh. Pozdro dla Agnes (<3L). Tak, dla ciebie wróblu! :D YOLO --- SYDNEY Mogłabym godzinami opisywać, co tam się stało, ale jestem strasznym leniem, więc przedstawię historię Morfa i mą w planie. 1. Budzę się. 2.Widzę labradora. 3. Labrador się na mnię gapi. 4.Schodzę z drzewa 5.Głaszcżę psa. 6.Trąca mnie pyskiem. 7.Drapię go po brzuchu. 8. Przewraca mnie na plecy. 9.Śmieje się. 10.Labrador liże mnie po policzku. 11. Nico zwisa z drzewa. 12.Nico rzuca tekst, którego nigdy mu nie zapomnę. 13. Rzucam mu mordercze spojrzenie. 14. Syn Hadesa prosi mnie o pomoc. 15. Uwalniam go i rzucam się na ziemię. 16. Snuję filozofie na temat przyjaźni. 17.Nico mnie ochrzania. 18. Krzyczę na niego. 19. Wymyślamy imie dla ogara. 20.Idziemy do obozu. 21. Nadal jestem na niego obrażona. 22. Obozowicze piszczą. 23. Wybucha chaos 24. Narada, która ma rozstrzygnąć o losie Morfa (oczywiście, nie mogę tam być) Tak więc, straszliwie zamartwiałam się o los ogara. Czy go wyrzucą? Zostawią w spokoju? Gdzie będzie spać? Jak przeżyje noc? Pies bezskutecznie próbował mnie pocieszać. Trącał mnie nosem i kładł na plecach. Postanowiłam przenieść się do 12. Spakowałam swoje rzeczy do mojego plecaka i ruszyłam do domku Dionizosa. Otaczała go winorośl. Ogólnie był nawet ładny. Pachniał dzikimi kwiatami. Pierwsze, co zrobiłam, kiedy weszłam ,było dokładne wywietrzenie całego domu. Wyobraźcie sobie najbardziej zasyfiały pokój wszechczasów. Macie całkiem niezły obraz pomieszczenia. Rzuciłam swój plecak na ostatnie niezagracone łóżko i trochę odgruzowałam otoczenie. No. Nie ma jak w domu. Rozpakowałam się. Po kilku minutach przyszedł Leo. Nic nie mówił, tylko mnie przytulił. -Sydney, tak mi przykro. --- (To jeszcze nie wszystko, ale Agnes przychodzi i muszę odgruzować moje łóżko). --- LEO Ta dziewczyna stanowczo nie znała się na żartach. A mały, biedny Leoś chciał tylko ją nabrać. Podpuścić, że z Morfem stanie się coć złego, potem powiedzieć,że on zostaje... No. Tak to miało wyglądać. Skończyło się na prawym sierpowym, przeciętej wardze i poparzonym ramieniu Sydney, kiedy próbowałem się bronić. Ona zakryła usta dłonią i zaczęła się jąkać. -Leo... ja... sorry...czy.... eh...- wyjęła z kieszeni kurtki gazę i jakiś płyn. Spryskała mi tym wargę. Zapiekło jak cholera. Wytarła to gazikiem. -Słonko... tutaj mamy lepsze sposoby na leczenie ran- z magicznego pasa wyciągnąłem buteleczkę nektaru, wypiłem łyka i podałem flaszkę Sydney. Niepewnie wypiła odrobinę. -Jak smakuje?- zapytałem. -Jak...gorąca czekolada. Ale taka dobra. A o co kaman? -Dla każdego smakuje inaczej. Dla mnie to papryczki chilli- wyszczerzyłem zęby. -Naprawdę? -Dobre są. -Zakładacie klub picia bez nas?- podskoczyłem. Za mną stało pięciu chłopaków. -Sydney, poznaj swoje nowe rodzeństwo- uśmiechnąłem się. --- SYDNEY Pięciu synów zbzikowanego boga wina i jedna mała Say upchnięci w zasyfiałym domku Dionizosa. Brzmi jak wstęp do jakiegoś chorego horroru. Mimo to wysiliłam się na uśmiech. -Sydney Joan Bodyguard, miło poznać- grupowy miał kędzierzawe, rude włosy, niebieskie oczy i nieco szalony uśmiech. Nazywał się Pollux i pewnie niedawno skończył dziewiętnastkę, choć był dość niski jak na swój wiek. Kiedy zapytałam go o związek z "Igrzyskami Śmierci" spojrzał na mnie z pode łba. Piętnastolatek o prostych blond włosach i zielonych oczach miał na imię Alex. Pomyślałam, że musi brać hormon wzrostu, bo miał prawie 1,9 m oraz niezłą muskulaturę. Daniel był nieco smętnym, brązowookim, czternastoletnim szatynem. Natomiast Emerald strasznie ''przypominał Neara z "Death Note". No sorry, ale dziewięciolatkowie o mlecznobiałych włosach, szarych oczach, dziwnej białej piżdżamie i zimnym uśmiechu raczej nie trafiają się często. A Dakota... no cóż był Dakotą. Pomyślałam, że może ich polubię. A raczej na pewno. --- NICO Zwinąłem się w kłębek pod drzwiami łazienki. Nie miałem lepszej kryjówki. Mogłem oczywiście po prostu przetransportować się cieniem do Chin, ale ''nieeee,bo ta troskliwa i miła ok- dopisek LdiA edycja Nica di Angelo miała wyrzuty sumienia. Musiałem zostać na ślubie Annabeth i Percy'ego, bo inaczej będą mieli do mnie pretensje. Musiałem opiekować się Hazel. Ale najbardziej (choć uciekałem od tej myśli najbardziej jak to możliwe) nie chciałem zostawić Sydney. Po prostu się bałem. Bałem się bólu, strachu. Samotości. Że tego już nie przeżyję. Ale musiałem się od niej odizolować.Aby jej nie zranić. Nie narażać. Nie zawieść. Ale sam nie dam rady. Musiałem sięgnąć pomocy specjalisty. I już wiedziałem, kogo. --- Leo akurat miał drzemkę. Mimo to otworzył drzwi Bunkra 9 i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na mnie. -Niiico? Wszystko, ok? -Nie przyszedłem gadać- orzekłem chłodno- Pożyczysz laptopa? Na pięć minut. Nie zniszczę- obiecałem. -Dobra, właź. No chyba nie myśleliście, że to Leon jest specjalistą. Może i mam depresję, ale jeszcze nie taką głęboką. Nie... --- Po pięciu minutach syn Hefajstosa zapukał. -Mogę już?- pospiesznie zamknąłem laptopa i podałem go Leonowi. -Dzięki- powiedziałem i wyszedłem z bunkra. Już wiedziałem co robić. --- Tak przy okazji kupiłam na zarąbistej 'wyprzedaży '''zarąbistą '''pilotkę... Jaram się nią straaaasznie, z powodu dwóch ważnych postaci *1. W "Komisarzu Aleksie" Michał Orlicz ma podobną (w sensie męską wersję) *2. Nicoooooo <3 (też podobna, w męskiej wersji) Ps. Ferie tak szybko się kończą =( ROZDZIAŁ 11 (X) Kto wrzucił dzisiaj 2 rozdziały? Kto jest super? Kto umarł? Kto powrócił? TWÓJ MAJSTER GADŻET MAŁA!!! Tyle kwestią mojej schizofremii :) Przy pozdrowieniach dla Agnes (<3L) mam ooogromną próśbę. Jeśli kiedyś gnoma spotkacie, poproście ją, aby mnie nie dusiła, za to na kursie PCK. Plis... --- SYDNEY Przez następne dwa dni rzuciłam się w wir pracy. Percy nauczył mnie sterować kajakiem i pływać na plecach (tak nie umiałam tego, jakiś problem?). Hazel uwielbiała przejażdżki konne, loty na pegazie (ogólnie większość dnia spędzała w stajni). Piper, Annabeth, Jason i Frank dawali mi wycisk w szermierce. Morf spędzał czas ze mną, synem Posejdona, córką Ateny oraz Panią O'Leary. Will próbował nauczyć mnie strzelać. Kalipso lepiła ze mną i Lacey na zajęciach plastycznych figurkę naszej trójki. Próbowałam się nie zniechęcać. Posiłki jadałam przy stoliku nr.12. Nadal nie mogłam spojrzeć w oczy Dionizosowi. On się tym nie przejmował. Po prostu grał sobie w pokera z Chejronem jak gdyby nigdy nic. A najgorsze było to,że Nico mnie unikał. Omijał. Nie spotykaliśmy się. Zazwyczaj, kiedy próbowałam go zaczepić, ktoś mi przeszkadzał. A to Leo nie umiał naostrzyć włóczni, a to Travis Hood wylał na mnie farbę. W końcu odpuściłam. Nie miałam ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki. Kiedy go tylko widziałam, mój umysł rostaczał między sobą okrutną bitwę, której nijak nie dało się wygrać. Podzielmy to na literki L i R. ''R:NICO! L:Ogarnij się. On i tak nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi. R:Ale to Nico! L:I co z tego? R: Emm... Nie zrozumiesz tego. L: Wiesz, mieścimy się w tej samej osobie. Masz jakieś argumenty? R:Jesteś nieznośna! Przecież to mój najlepszy przyjaciel! L:Tylko? Sydney: Zamknijcie się! Obie! Super, prawda? Krótko mówiąc, nie mogłam ogarnąć mojego umysłu. Ignorancja mojego, jak mi się zdawało, przyjaciela, sprawiała mi straszny ból. A ja, idiotka, wierzyłam, że mogę ufać Nico. A on, tak bez powodu, się odwrócił. Starałam się przekuwać ból w pracę. W pewnym momencie udało mi się stworzyć tryb Nie myśl tylko walcz. --- Will próbował mnie nauczyć strzelać z łuku. Napięłam mięśnie,a on mnie klepnął w ramie. -Nie rób tak. Rozluźnij się. Traf w drzewo. Strzeliłam, a strzała znikła gdzieś w lesie. -W jakieś tam trafiło- opuściłam łuk- Po co ja mam to robić? I tak mi nie wyjdzie. -Cicho. Zamknij oczy- żartobliwie jedno otworzyłam, a syn Apollina klepnął mnie w rękę- Nie podglądaj. Wyczuj dystans. Określ kierunek wiatru. Nie myśl. Po prostu poczuj więź z łukiem i strzałą. Usłysz dźwięk, który wydaje napinająca się cięciwa. Wyobraź sobie ruch strzały. A teraz otwórz oczy. Zapomnij o wszystkich pierdołach, które powiedziałem. Po prostu oczyść umysł i strzel. Kiedy strzała wbiła się w pień drzewa, wydała ciche skrzypnięcie. -Udało się- westchnęłami - Will, udało się! Rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Poklepał mnie po plecach. Przez następną godzinę strzelałam do różnych miejsc. Ale syn Apollina puścił mnie dopiero, kiedy wykonałam słynne zadanie Wilhema Tell'a. Byłam zmęczona po treningu, więc zamiast jeździć konno, postanowiłam posiedzieć w stajni i zająć się pegazami. Moją uwagę przykuła klacz, nieco jaśniejsza od Wezuwiusza. Stała w boksie, z pustym wzrokiem, jakby mnie nie zauważyła. Podeszłam do niej i spróbowałam ją dotknąć. Zareagowała błyskawicznie. Pokazała mi zęby, zalnęła kopytami o boks, prawie mnie ugryzła i ukryła się w głębi boksu. Westchnęłam. -Kogoś mi przypominasz, wiesz?- zagadnęłam ją. Jeśli pegazy mogą syczeć, ten właśnie to zrobił. -Hej, młoda! Mam coś dla ciebie!- Leo tym razem mnie nie zaskoczył. -Jesteśmy prawie w tym samym wieku, Valdez. -To nieważne. Jutro są urodziny, tego co włada wodą i ty dostałaś zaproszeniem- spojrzałam na niego . -Które? -Osiemnaste- wyszczerzył zęby. -Stary skurczybyk. Gdzie? -Na pomoście, przy zatoce. Taki piknik. Będzie Wielka Siódema, Kalipso, Reyna, Tyson i Ella. A tak, twój ukochany miłośnik trupów też będzie- warga mi zadrżała, miałam nadzieję,że Leo nie zauważył. Wbiłam wzrok w puste oczy dzikiej klaczy. -Zamknij się, Leo- głos mi się załamał. -Hej, wszystko w porządku?- obiął mnie ramieniem, jakby to miało pomóc. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. -Od kilku dni zachowuję się nienormalnie. Musisz mi wierzyć na słowo, ale ja naprawdę rzadko płaczę, ale od czasu, kiedy się tu pojawiłam... Po prostu nie mogę... -Może ulży ci, jak komuś opowiesz?- zapytał, usiadł na stogu siana i wskazał mi miejsce obok siebie. Klapnęłam. -No więc, zaczęło się od tego,że zerwałam z moim chłopakiem. Niby jakaś wielka miłość, znaliśmy się od dawna, a... to był po prostu toksyczny związek. Miał mnie gdzieś, ignorował, mówił,że oczywiście może być między nami lepiej, ale jeśli to j a się zmienię. Rzuciłam go. Potem... BUM! Zaatakował mnie liakon, Nico mnie uratował, trafiłam tutaj. Myślałam, że...będzie dobrze. Wtedy uznał mnie Dionizos. Przez całe lata... próbowałam zapomnieć,że mam rodziców. Widzisz, kiedy byłam mała, oddali mnie do tzw. "Okienka Nadziei". Dodatkowo... Zostałam dawno temu potrącona przez mojego opiekuna prawnego, który strasznie dużo pił, a wiadomo jak to jest z pijakami... Tego dnia po prostu postanowiłam, że... nikt nie ma prawa mnie bić i obrażać. Chciałam uciec, a wtedy na przejściu dla pieszych... A wnioskując,że mój ojciec jest bogiem wina, wiesz. To brzmi jak jakiś chory dowcip. A kiedy już myślałam, że mam prawdziwego przyjaciela,on odwrócił się ode mnie, właściwie nic nie mówiąc. Tego jest za dużo. Ja tak nie mogę- myślałam,że Leo rzuci jakiegoś suchara, a on mnie przytulił. -Wiesz, nie wiem,czy to poprawi ci humor, ale... Nico jest lepszy, od kiedy poznał ciebie. Jest bardziej otwarty. Normalnie je. Wcześniej balibyśmy się zostawić go samego. Że zrobi sobie coś złego. Ale przy tobie wygląda, jakby nareszcie cieszył się życiem. Sprawiłaś,że wrócił do żywych- zachichotał, zadowolony ze swojego żartu. -Dzięki Leo, ale... on ma mnie gdzieś. Widocznie coś innego na niego wpływa. Zanim zdążył zareagować, wyszłam ze stajni. Gonił mnie. -Hej, jeszcze nie skończyłem. Naprawiłem twój miecz. -Był zepsuty? -Nie, ale zwykły mieczyk zmieniający się w ołówek mnie nie zadowala. Oglądałaś "Avengersów"? -Oczywiście- parsknęłam. -Pomyśl o jakimkolwiek rodzaju broni. Wykonaj ruch, jaki Sokole Oko wykonywał,kiedy brał do ręki broń. -Radioactive!- miecz natychmiast się pojawił. Zamknęłam oczy i pomyślałam o łuku. Wykonałam szybki ruch ręką: najpierw do przodu, potem do tyłu. Kiedy spojrzałam na moje ręce, trzymałam w nich łuk. Delikatnie świecił fioletową poświatą. Był ozdobiony,tak jak miecz: w winorośle. Na moich plecach poczułam kołczan. -Zaczarowane- wyjaśnił Leo- Od lewej po kolei: zwykłe, tępe, wybuchowe, smrodliwe, zapalone greckim ogniem i popcornowe. Wszystkie mają srebrno- spiżowe groty. Po dwadzieścia na każdy rodzaj. Po pewnym czasie pojawią się w kołczanie. A teraz zmień w jakiś pistolet- w ręce pojawił mi się karabin AK44, a w talii pas (podobny do takiego, jaki ma syn Hefajstosa) nafaszerowany kulami- Podobnie jak strzały, ale zamiast tępych są wywołujące paraliż na około pięć minut. Po sześć magazynków- poklepałam go po plecach. -Dobra robota, Leo.- pochwaliłam chłopaka. -Dzięki. Choć, wypróbujemy to cudo w terenie. --- NICO Omijanie Sydney szło mi całkiem nieźle, dopóki nie zobaczyłem jej w walce. Akurat człapałem na arenę, kiedy moją uwagę zwróciła ONA. W kierunku córki Dionizosa biegło około dziesięciu obozowiczów. Trzech udało jej się zestrzelić z łuku. Potem w jej ręce pojawił się pistolet. Kolejnych czterech leżało.Następnie zaatakowała resztę mieczem. Po kilku minutach cała dziesiątka leżała na ziemi. Wtedy Sydney wzięła się do opatrywania ich ran. Jak ona w ciągu dwóch dni stała się mistrzem walki?! Zauważyłem, jak zmienił się jej wygląd. Miała teraz czerwone końcówki. Zrezygnowała z obozowej koszulki i nosiła teraz szary podkoszulek bez rękawów, niebieskie jeansy i tenisówki. Wzdłuż ramion biegły blizny. Opaliła się. Oczy miała zaczerwienione, jakby długo nie spała, albo... Nie... Ona NA PEWNO nie płakała. Przecież pozbyła się osoby, która mogła ją skrzywdzić. Mimo tych zmian, nadal się uśmiechała. Miała cudowny uśmiech, który sprawiał,że każdy czuł się lepiej. Nauczyła się uzdrawiać za pomocą roślinności. Sypała jej trochę na ranę, mruczała coś i nakładała opatrunek. Ktoś opowiedział jakiś kawał, a ona się roześmiała. Nadal miała piękny, perlisty śmiech, ale teraz było w nim trochę... ironii? Nie, to nie jest właściwe słowo. Właściwe słowo to: goryczy. Odesłała obozowiczów do Willa, a potem spojrzała na mnie. Zacisnęła pięści, obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do stajni. Nie wytrzymałem. Ruszyłem za Sydney. Starałęm się nie skupiać na szczegółach jej wyglądu, takich jak hipnotyzujący ruch jej włosów, kołysanie się bioder, kiedy szła, i... dobra, nieważne. Say odkręciła szlauch i umyła ręce. Pomyślałem,że to dobry moment, żeby się przywitać. -Zmieniłaś kolor włosów?- podszedłem do niej. Zero reakcji. -Hej. Nadal zero reakcji. -Sydney- położyłem jej rękę na ramieniu. Powoli się obróciła. -Ty...Ty mnie widzisz?- zapytała. -A czemu miałbym nie widzieć? -No nie wiem, może dlatego,że od dwóch dni traktujesz mnie jak powietrze?!- podniosła głos i odeszła. Złapałem ją za nadgarstek. Wysłała mi mordercze spojrzenie. -Nie-dotykaj-mnie- wycedziła przez zęby. -To mnie nie ignoruj- powiedziałem spokojnie. Parsknęła. -Patrz, niemiłe uczucie co?- ruszyła przed siebie. -Sydney, to nie tak jak myślisz!!!- wydarłem się. Podziałało. Dziewczyna niechętnie zwróciła się w moim kierunku. Uraczyła mnie spojrzeniem- Zatrzymałaś się. -Jestem niezwykle ciekawa, jak się usprawiedliwisz. No powiedz. Co jest takim dobrym powodem, aby mnie ignorować? Podaj chociaż jeden. Oczywiście mogłem podać setki, ale jęknąłem: "Nie potrafię". -Phi. -Sydney, ja przepraszam. Wiem,że to nic nie da, ale naprawdę mi na tobie zależy. -Tobie? Na mnie?- widać,że trafiłem w słaby punkt. Podszedłem do niej, delikatnie podniosłem jej podbródek, zmuszając ją, aby spojrzała mi w oczy. Zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję i wtuliła się we mnie. Nie znoszę kontaktu fizycznego, ale to było... miłe. Bardzo miłe. Była bardzo delikatna i ciepła. Powoli zacisnąłem ręce na jej talii. Czułem jej oddech na moim karku. Ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie. Gdyby nie Leo, mógłbym tak stać całe życie. -I co? Say, mówiłem ci,że Nico wrócił do żywych- delikatnie odsunąłem się od Sydney i spojrzałem na syna Hefajstosa. -Leo?-zapytałem przesłodzonym głosem. -Tak? Zmieniłem ton na mordercę- psychopatę. -Masz pięć sekund na ucieczkę. Ruszył, a ja pobiegłem za nim. Wreszcie czułem,że żyję. --- Zooooostawcie komentarz <3 Rozdział 12 (X) POoooooozdro dla Annie, Agnes (sweetheart) Epilog Sydney chciała wierzyć, że po weselu będzie mogła po prostu spędzić czas ze swoim chłopakiem, aby nacieszyć się resztką wakacji. Po prostu dobrze się bawić. Niestety rzeczywistość okazała się całkiem inna. Od rana do wieczora ktoś wymyślał jej jakieś zajęcia. Musiała sprzątać po weselu Percy'ego, nauczyć Emeralda walczyć, pomagać Willowi w szpitalu, czyścić konie oraz brać udział we wszystkich "grach i zabawach", które wymyślały dzieciaki od Hefajstosa. Do tego wszystkiego doszła opieka nad L'em. Była jego jedyną znajomą w obozie, więc Solace prosił ją o przeprowadzanie "sesji", które polegały głównie na rozmowach i przypominaniu coraz to nowych fragmentów wspomnień. Will stwierdził, że to amnezja wsteczna, niezwiązana z Herą, bogami, czy jakimkolwiek innym mitologicznym świństwem. Ale wiedziała, że Nico i tak miał gorzej. Bianca musiała przystosować się do życia, walczyć z koszmarami oraz wizjami prosto z piekła. Tym razem, to jej brat musiał ją pocieszać, co wykonywał bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ale było to czasochłonne. Pomimo tego, oboje kwitli i dało się to zauważyć. Sydney przestała płakać aż tak często, coraz częściej się śmiała, znalazła swoje miejsce. A Nico... w końcu pokazał swoją najlepszą stronę. Już nie był "tym strasznym dzieciakiem od Hadesa". Teraz był nieco ekscentrycznym, momentami groteskowym chłopakiem rzucającym od czasu do czasu czarnym humorem. Ale najlepiej wyglądali po prostu razem. Szczęśliwi, roześmiani, na pierwszy rzut oka dopasowani do siebie jak pięść do nosa. Nikt nie wyobrażał sobie ich jak kłócą się o coś na poważnie albo jak się rozstają. Po prostu, ich związek był nierozerwalny. Nieuchronnie zbliżał się pierwszy września. Sydney i Nico spacerowali razem wzdłuż plaży, ciesząc się wspólnym dniem. Dziewczyna jednak była nieco zgaszona. -Nico?- wzięła głęboki oddech- Wiesz, że będę przyjeżdżała do Obozu, kiedy tylko znajdę czas, ale gdybyć chciał zrobić sobie prze... -Czekaj chwilę... Ja nie zostaję w Obozie. Znalazłem sobie rodzinę zastępczą. Sydney zamarła. Mięśnie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, oczy rozszerzyły się. -Co?- wykrztusiła, powstrzymując łzy. Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem. -Znalazłem ludzi zajmujących się profesjonalnym pomaganiem herosom. Zadzwonili wczoraj do Chejrona z zaakceptowaniem mojej prośby. Załatwią mi dokumenty, żebym mógł w końcu zaistnieć w świetle prawa, zgodzili się też przyjąć moją siostrę. W prawdzie zajmują się już... -Aha. I mówisz mi o tym teraz- dziewczyna powstrzymywała łzy- Nie no, gratuluję. Szerokiej drogi, kochanie- obróciła się na pięcie. Ruszyła w kierunku swojego domu. Nico chwycił jej ramię- Czego? Chłopak przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę. Początkowo się opierała, ale ostatecznie wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową. Nico pogłaskał jej ciemnobrązowe włosy. -Sydney... Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem, ale chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę. Say, Helen i Seb zajmują się pomaganiem herosom. To do nich jadę. Myślałem, że się ucieszysz. -Jedziesz do Sparrowów- warknęła. -Tak. -Mówisz mi o tym teraz. -Dokładnie- powiedział Nico. -Będziemy mieszkać razem. -O ile się zgadzasz. Sydney się odsunęła i spojrzała na Nico spode łba. Po chwili wzięła go za rękę ciągnąc w stronę areny. Chłopak w prawdzie był zaniepokojony, ale nic nie mówił. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła miecz i gestem zachęciła go do zrobienia tego samego. -Jeśli wygrasz,sprzątam twój pokój do końca pierwszego semestru. Jeśli przegrasz, zmywasz naczynia przez pół roku. -Czyli się zgadzasz?- chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. -Walcz- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna. ~KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ~ Ojeeeeej, nie wierzyłam, że uda mi się skończyć cokolwiek kiedykolwiek 0.0 Zgodnie z obietnicą, podziękowania: Dla mojej mamy i poloniski,za to,że zapaliły we mnie ogień pisarstwa. Dla mojego taty za danie mi możliwości rozwoju. Dla mojego brata, bo potrafił mnie zrozumieć i pomógł mi odnaleźć siebie. Dla Wiktorii,za bycie dla mnie wsparciem, kiedy wszyscy mnie opuścili. Dla Karoliny, bo jest najlepszym pen-friendem Dla Merlina, mojego największego sojusznika w walce z ciemnością Dla Mikiego bo rzuca najśmieszniejsze żarty o kilodżulach Dla Oli, bo pokazała mi, że wszędzie znajdę życzliwych mi ludzi Dla Mati, bo zawsze potrafiła mnie rozbawić Dla Gabriela,bo tylko dzięki niemu egzaminy w muzycznej są znośne I... ''Dla Agnieszki, która była moją pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółką, bo wspierała mnie od początku do końca, była pierwszą (i przez większość czasu jedyną) czytelniczką moich wypocin, bo jest moim największym motywatorem i wzorem do naśladowania. '' I oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, widzimy się w kolejnej części!